roleplaying_hqfandomcom-20200214-history
Adex Zarvok Burns (Dimensional Wars)
(This is the variation of Adex used in the Dimensional Wars continuity. To see the original, go here: Adex Zarvok Burns) Adex Zarvok Burns is a protagonist within the Dimensional Wars lore. He serves within the Mobian Defense League at the rank of colonel, fighting against the New Order, New Overlander's Empire, and other such forces. Basic Info Birth Name: Adex Zarvok Burns Age: 62 Gender: Male Species: Sentrium Mobian Height: 3 Foot and 9 Inches Weight: 87.5 Pounds Eye Color: Orange (Normal) Date of Birth (Mobian Calendar): February 7th, 3198 Location of Birth: Tashiyki Village, Downunda (Australia), Mobius Occupation: Mobian Defense League (Colonel) Nicknames: N/A LOT (Level of Temper. 1 is Easily Angered, 10 is Rarely Angered): 5 Level of Temper. 1 is Easily Angered, 10 is Rarely Angered): 5 Basic Stats 1 is ranked as horrible, with 10 being ranked as absolutely amazing Total cannot exceed over 35. This Stat system of that of S.P.E.C.I.A.L, from the Fallout Series (since I can't think of anything else apparently lel). Equipment cannot influence these stats. Strength: 5 out of 10 Perception: 7 out of 10 Endurance: 5 out of 10 Charisma: 5 out of 10 Intelligence: 7 out of 10 Agility: 4 out of 10 Luck: 1 out of 10 Total: 34 out of 35 Physical Appearance Adex Zarvok Burns is a red furred, Sentrium Mobian Hedgehog, weighing about eighty-seven point five pounds and stands at three foot nine inches tall, while also having orange eyes, and has four bangs upon his forehead. He usually keeps his modified Franchi SPAS-12 and Agram 2000 in light green holsters on his back, with his 1832 Foot Artillery Sword is sheathed in a brown scabbard on his right hip. Standard Attire Adex usually wears a standard MDL uniform, which is a green short-sleeved shirt that's underneath a brown combat vest, along with gray pants that come with black knee paddings, and black gloves with brown combat boots. Alternate Attires TBA Personality Social-Wise Adex is a very understanding individual, going as far as to be empathic and/or sympathetic in some cases. Along with being understanding, he is also a very caring person, though occasionally he can get serious if the situation calls for it (exp. addressing his forces). He is also one that can get himself quite busy when it comes to his position as a MDL colonel, though when given the first chance he will spend as much time with his family and friends whenever possible as to let them know he puts his loved ones first. To put it simply: Adex is very understanding and caring person, though is also serious and busy when it comes to his duties as a colonel. Combat-Wise In terms of combat, Adex can be very tactical due to his experience in the Great War, though he will usually try negotiating with the enemy to lay down their arms. When negotiation is out of the picture, Adex usually plays an offensive style, though sometimes he'll go on the defensive and support role when allies are present. He usually prefers to incapacitate an opponent during a fight rather than kill, and when given the chance he will spare that opponent. However, during war-time, this proves to be difficult as he is left no other choice than to kill any hostile troop. To put it simply: Adex is very tactical in his fights, though he'll usually incapacitate and spare opponents when given the chance. Preferences Likes: Family/Friends, Duty, Milkshakes, ??? Dislikes: ??? Relations with other Characters in Canon Relatives * Joshua Sentrium Burns Son * Jayden Sarah Burns Daughter * Savanna Verdia Burns Wife * Marilyn Bagley Regis in Law * ??? Allies/Friends * Most of the Mobian Defense League * Sir Charles the Hedgehog Squadmate * Bernadette Hedgehog Squadmate * Amadeus Prower Squadmate * ??? Neutral/Rivals * ??? Enemies/Hostiles * ??? Equipment Weapons Modified Franchi SPAS-12 Pump Action Shotgun Adex possesses a modified variation of the Franchi SPAS-12 Pump Action Shotgun, of which was (and still is) his primary weapon when he fought in The Great War. When enlisted into the Mobian Defense League, his Franchi SPAS-12 was modified to fire lasers in a wide-spread fashion, which becomes a lot more effective at close proximity, but less effective the further he is. The shotgun uses fusion cells that is uses as it's ammunition, the more he has the longer he can use it. If he runs out of fusion cells, then he can no longer use his Shotgun. The shotgun can have a maximum of twelve fusion cells until it needs a reload. Modified Agram 2000 Submachine Gun Adex possesses a modified variation of the Agram 2000 that he used (and still does) during his time in the Great War. When he enlisted into the Mobian Defense League, his Agram 2000 was modified to fire lasers in an automatic fashion, which is effective at close to medium range. The submachine gun uses fusion cells that is uses as it's ammuntion, the more he has the longer he can use it. If he runs out of fusion cells, then he can no longer use his submachine gun. The firearm can have a maximum of thirty-two fusion cells until it needs a reload. Rackersand (Modified Model 1832 Foot Artillery Sword) The Rackersand is Adex's Model 1832 Foot Artillery Sword, a blade that he used (and still does) during his time in The Great War. While normally the sword's size would be 25 inches in total, the sword is actually miniaturized to half the sword's size, which is 12 inches in total size (having a 3 inch hilt, a 2 inch crossguard, and a 9 inch blade). The sword itself has been modified to have a Iron Hilt (instead of a Brass one), with the blade's material remaining unchanged. The sword's effectiveness in combat varies on the situation, as in the armor/shield and weapon it's going up against, as well as the skill of the opponent. Abilities (Powers) Ice Conjuration and Control (Limited) Adex has been known to conjure and control many types of Ice-based Attacks, Weapons, Shields, Etc, while even using it as a means of transportation somehow. Adex conjures the Ice by using Water-Molecules within the surrounding area, and have them freeze up to the point of forming into Ice, allowing him to control said Ice. Currently however, his conjuration of Ice is limited, as he can only conjure ace if Water Sources are present. If none are around, he is unable to conjure Ice, and would have to rely solely on his Equipment. Nevertheless, Adex has been known to use his Ice Powers on several occasions alongside his Equipment. Abnormal Speed Although not incredibly fast as Sonic (I.E Speed of Sound), or any other speed-type characters (I.E Speed of Whatever), Adex is able to reach speeds that a normal individual cannot achieve. He is able to reach speeds up to 110 MPH at the max, with a 75 MPH Acceleration Speed. This makes him a more worrisome opponent to other characters, however his Speed is the ability that drains his stamina up the most, which is a troubling problem for Adex if he were to use his Speed for long periods of time. Dark Sentrium (Rage Ascension) Dark Sentrium is typically Adex's rage ascension, which is only accessible if he reaches a certain state of anger... or worse: rage. Since Adex is not easily angered, the chance of him entering this state is sort of rare depending on the situation, though he can also go into this ascension in both battle and casual conversation if provoked enough. Within this ascension, he will be given access to dark energy attacks and teleportation, where he is able to teleport at distances at the maximum of thirty-five feet. Adex's appearance isn't really changed much, safe for the fact that his eye color is replaced with black sclera with yellow irises, which is only possible because of his Sentrium heritage. Other than that, his appearance is basically the same. Muirtnes (Temporary 2nd Level of Rage Ascension) Muirtnes is a method of temporary ascension to the 2nd Rage Ascension that usually involves an individual reading a scroll whilst partaking a unique stance. In Adex's case, he must have his right arm behind his head, while standing on his left leg for a minimal of fifteen seconds. After which, Adex must read the scroll out-loud in a different language. Adex must be in his 1st Rage Ascension in order for this method to work. If he manages to do so successfully, Adex will gain access to his locked 2nd Rage Ascension. Upon ascending to this temporary state, Adex's appearance has slightly changed, with his glowing iris' only changing to the color white, with that only being the change in his appearance.. however his difference in power has changed drastically. Adex's existing abilities in Dark Energy and Teleportation have increased in strength and power by 45%, with him gaining access to Telekinesis. Unlike his son, who can only control up three objects at a time with Telekinesis, Adex can control up to ten objects a time, but only able to control objects as massive as a sixty-foot giant. Adex does not have a change in personality, as he used a false method to access this ascension. Speaking of which, due to this ascension being accessed by a false method, Adex can only have access to this ascension until his stamina is nearly depleted, or the maximum of ten minutes have passed. The method itself is frowned upon by other Sentriums, but not to the point where it's outlawed. The scroll Adex acquired was passed down from his father, who acquired it from a Adept Sentrium Mage. Strengths/Weaknesses Strengths Swordsman During his time in the Great War, Adex was a magnificent swordsman, performing with great skill with whenever he used his sword. His skills with it continued to prove quite useful in his service in the Mobian Defense League. Speedy Perception Because of Adex's Abnormal Speed being able to reach up to 110 MPH, along with his Perception being Lvl 7, Adex is able to counter/dodge attacks with little hassle (However it usually depends on the attack), making Adex a highly troubling opponent. Weaknesses Adex has a number of weaknesses that can be exploited by anyone at anytime. To take measures to prevent metagaming in roleplays however, these weaknesses will not be listed, and instead must be figured out. To put it simply: If you want to know his weaknesses, then you must take the time to figure them out by reading his page. Appearances This includes Series, Roleplays, Etc. Canon * Dimensional Wars * ??? Non-Canon * ??? Unknown/Variable * ??? History (3198 - Present) TBA Gallery Want to make some Art on this character and view it to the community? Hear ya' go. Go nuts.Category:Soldiers Category:Adults Category:Roleplaying Characters